Dralnok's Doom (Chapter 1): Search the Valley of Tolrath
Information Dralknok, King od the Dwarves, has been lost for almost twenty years. Gulnor the Elder believes signs of the King's passing may be foud in the distant Valley of Torlath, which lies east beyond the Barrows. Quest Text Gulnor tells you, 'Ah, a noble quest you have! Seeking the fate of Lord Dralnok is a most ambitious task and I wish you the best of luck. Arghur says that you have searched the Barrows and have found signs of battle, but no sign of our Lord. And you are now unsure where to look next?' Gulnor tells you, 'Lord Dralnok was chasing the armies of the Withered Aegis, but he may also have wished to cleanse our lands of the undead. While I do not expect you to find him there, you may discover signs of his passing. I would seek for these signs in the Valley of Tolrath for he may have traveled there seeking to prevent the Withered Aegis from using our distant mines. The valley can be found far to the east along the northern road beyond the Barrows. Beyond the Barrows is the Stormy March and then further east is the Valley of Tears. The Valley of Tolrath lies south of the Valley of Tears.' You have located the Valley of Tolrath. There are signs of battle throughout the valley, some appear to be recent! In fact, some of the undead still remain and are destroying the mines. You have defeated the raiders that were still in the Valley. You have defeated the sergeants that were still in the Valley. Having defeated the raiders and sergeants in the Valley, you can now get a clearer picture of the mining site. You see no signs of Lord Dralnok or of the Iron Guard here, only that of the skeletons you slew and of the Dwarven miners slain in recent days. Return to Gulnor with word of what you found here. Gulnor tells you, 'That you have returned without word of Lord Dralnok saddens me greatly, . But what did you find in the Valley of Tolrath? Slaughtered miners? And a raiding party of skeletons? You dispatched them I trust? Good, good. It was a fleeting hope that Lord Dralnok had passed through the Valley on his journey, so I am not surprised of your failure. Do not fret, however, for you have done the people of Aughundell a great service. Go tell Captain Jarthur of the raids into Tolrath and then return to speak with me.' Jarthur tells you, 'Hail, Dragon. You bring word of the Valley of Tolrath? A skeleton raiding party? Indeed! Thank you for bringing this to my attention, . We of the Iron Guard are few, but we still defend the lands of our people and the Valley of Tolrath is an important valley for mining. I will dispatch a force there immediately. Axe High!' Gulnor tells you, 'The Captain is going to send a force to the Valley, is he? Very good. Thank you for telling him of the raiding party, . The mines there are an important source of minerals for this city and we cannot let them fall into enemy hands.' Steps # Listen to Gulnor the Elder. # Seek out the Valley of Torlath to the east beyond the Barrows, through the Stormy March and near the Valley of Tears. (27623/26298) #* Defeat ten (10) of the Skeleton Raiders that remain in the Valley. #* Defeat five (5) of the Skeleton Sergeants that remain in the Valley. # Return to Grulnor with word of the Valley of Torlath. # Speak with Captain Jarthur of the Iron Guard. # Return to speak with Gulnor the Elder. Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests